On the Morning Sun
by Dresupi
Summary: James and Lily write out the guest list for their wedding. Fluff. Fade to Black. Marauders Era. Jily.


**I wrote this for my 1980s song prompt series on tumblr. Amidtheflowers prompted this, and the song is 'New Order' by True Faith (1987). This is crossposted to tumblr and ao3. I'm Dresupi everywhere.**

 **Also, there is an Anne of Green Gables reference in here. When James calls Lily 'Carrots'. *hearts***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

James sighed happily and laid himself back on their bed to gaze up at the ceiling. "Honestly, love, it's whoever you want to invite at this point… So long as Sirius gets an invitation. He's my best man."

Lily glanced over at him from the desk, where she was fiddling with feathered end of her quill, a smile temporarily replacing the worried grimace that had been making its home there more and more often since they'd graduated.

There was a scrap of parchment in front of her. 'Guest List' had been written at the top, and that was as far as she'd gotten before she began chewing on her bottom lip. Who __could__ they invite?

Marlene had owled her to congratulate Lily on her engagement and to announce that she and her family would be going into hiding. Lily bit down harder on her lip to stop the fresh flow of tears. She was getting married. Planning her wedding to the only man she'd ever considered for the position. She should be happy. Giddy.

Instead, there was a cloud over the whole thing. Friends in hiding. You-Know-Who's ranks were growing. It was a full-blown war now. They were at war.

"I can hear you thinking, Carrots," James said. The bedsprings squeaked when he sat up.

"So you're a legilimens now?" Lily teased, shooting him what she hoped was a strong smile.

"Come here…" His hand was on hers as he tugged her back towards the bed and into his arms as he laid back once more.

Lily inhaled his scent, wishing at once she could only bury herself in his chest and sleep until all the awfulness had passed. She couldn't do that. But she __could__ allow herself thirty seconds to wallow.

James' hand stroked over the back of her head. "What's the matter?"

"What isn't?" she retorted. "Marlene's unable to come. My parents either. My sister flat out refused. Who is there for me to invite? It's too dangerous to have a wedding right now…"

James pressed his lips to her forehead. "Do you want to postpone it?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't shack up with you forever, James."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily. There's nothing you can't do." His lips met hers, a hot, raspy press against her mouth. His tongue slid out, gently prodding. She parted her lips willingly, sliding her hand up into his hair. Holding him fast, because she didn't want him letting go just yet.

She knew he was being a cheeky sod, but there was some truth hidden in there somewhere. As was the usual with James Potter. Mostly cheek, with tiny amounts of raw truth. It was why she loved him.

He took her bottom lip between her teeth, flicking at it with his tongue, mimicking another __certain__ act he performed with that same tongue and making her belly swoop down to her knees.

It was __one of__ the many reasons she loved him. She broke off the kiss, leaving him to chase her lips as she settled back against the front of him.

"I don't __want__ to shack up with you forever, James," she corrected herself, smiling warmly against his t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around his waist and turned slightly, slotting herself against his side. "I want to be your wife."

"Then, I don't mean to sound crass or thoughtless, Carrots. But who the fuck cares who we're inviting? I know we said we'd do something small. How about something downright miniscule?"

"How miniscule?" she asked, propping herself up to look him in the eye. She was intrigued.

"Just the officiant, you and me, Sirius and one other witness."

"That certainly __is__ miniscule."

"Too right. Something that tiny, it wouldn't take any time at all to plan." His hand was moving slowly, but surely, down from her waist. He curved his palm over the roundness of her arse, squeezing a little. "Might even have time to do some of the fun 'shacking up' things we won't get to do once we're married…"

She moved her leg up and over his hips, moving herself astride him so she could look James right in the eyes. Arching an eyebrow, she rocked her hips slowly. "Do you really think I'll give up any of that fun once we're married? Because you are sorely mistaken, James Potter."

He grinned widely. "How sorely? Will I be able to walk tomorrow? Because I'll need to make arrangements if I can't."

Rolling her eyes, she sat up more, straightening her back into a full stretch. "We still need to pick a date. And one other witness."

James held out his hand. "Accio calendar," he said without moving. His desk calendar flew into his hand and he turned it around, pointing out that coming Saturday. "How about this one?"

Lily's eyes widened. "So soon?"

He scoffed. "Not soon __enough__ , you mean. Of course, it would have only been soon enough if I could have married you the day I met you. But, I suppose… what with the both of us being eleven at the time, it wasn't ideal, so this is the next best date."

She smiled down at him. "I love you."

"I love __you__. Now, I've picked the date. Pick your witness…"

Lily pressed her lips together, realizing that the end result would be the same no matter who she picked. So, she just picked the first name she could think of. "Alice."

"Longbottom?" James asked. "Perfection. I dunno why she wasn't your first choice all along."

She shrugged, watching as James sent the calendar back to his desk. "So… we should owl the officiant…shouldn't we?"

"Later," he said, tugging at the button on her jeans. "We'll have plenty of time after."

"After?" Lily arched a brow deftly. "I suppose so, seeing as it should only take what? About fifteen minutes?"

James's cheeks reddened and he ran his tongue over his teeth before sitting straight up and rolling her over to the side. "Right, you wait there. I'll owl the officiant now, because just for that? I'm going to keep you in this bed for __hours__." His voice sent tingles of promise up and down her spine.

"Hours?" Lily giggled. "Are you planning on tying me down?" The thought wasn't entirely without merit, even though the kinkiest thing she and James had ever done was sneak around at Hogwarts.

"Shouldn't need to," he replied. "I know what you like. How to keep you here…"

He was certainly right about that.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving me something nice in the comments? *hearts***


End file.
